militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Manpower Agency
|type= |size= |command_structure=Hq, United States Air Force |current_commander= Colonel Brian S. Norman |garrison= Randolph Air Force Base |battles= |decorations= }} The Air Force Manpower Agency (AFMA) is a former Field Operating Agency of the United States Air Force (USAF). It was last active in 2012News Release, Manpower, services agencies consolidate with personnel, 18 Jul 2012 (accessed Oct 21, 2012) at Joint Base San Antonio and was assigned directly to Hq, USAF. It provided USAF leaders at all levels with tools to identify manpower required to accomplish the USAF mission.Air Force Manpower Agency Fact Sheet Mission The Air Force Manpower Agency (AFMA) was originally established in 1975 as the Air Force Management Engineering Agency, a Separate Operating Agency of the USAF when USAF decided it needed an agency to provide technical guidance and central direction to its management engineering program. Its mission throughout its existence was to provide USAF leaders assistance in identifying manpower requirements for the effective and efficient accomplishment of the Air Force mission.2009 Airman Magazine Yearbook In 1996, AFMA merged with the Air Force Center for Quality and Innovation and became the Air Force Center for Quality and Management Innovation. It received its current designation in 2003. The agency, through its four major divisions and five subordinate manpower requirement squadrons, developed manpower requirements determination tools and manpower programming factors. Additionally, AFMA managed Air Force performance management and innovation programs, including awards programs such as the Air Force Chief of Staff Team Excellence Award and the Zuckert Award. AFMA executed the Air Force competitive sourcing program, and conducted special studies. The agency also assisted combatant commanders in determining military essential requirements in support of warfighting scenarios, supported the manpower functional community, and was home to the Air Force Survey Office, providing attitude and opinion survey tools including the Air Force Climate Survey. Starting in 1992, the agency took over the field management engineering teams that had been assigned to USAF's Major Commands''See'' [http://www.dtic.mil/cgi-bin/GetTRDoc?AD=ADA398714 Major Norman, Brian S., If the Air Force Knew What it Already Knows About Management Improvement: Implications for Manpower and Quality Improvement, Air Command & Staff School Thesis, Air University, Maxwell AFB, AL (1998)], p. 20 (accessed Oct 23, 2012) and reorganized them on a functional basis. Starting at the end of 2004, it reorganized, replacing its teams with numbered squadrons and flights. AFMA was inactivated on 1 June 2012 and its functions and personnel assumed by a directorate of the Air Force Personnel Center. Lineage * Constituted as the Air Force Manpower Engineering Agency and activated on 1 November 1975 : Redesignated Air Force Center for Quality and Management Innovation on 19 December 1996 : Redesignated Air Force Manpower and Innovation Agency on 1 September 1999 : Redesignated Air Force Manpower Agency on 1 December 2003 : Inactivated on 1 June 2012 Assignments * Hq, United States Air Force, 1 November 1975 * Air Force Manpower and Personnel Center, 1 June 1978 * Hq, United States Air Force, 1 March 1985 - 1 June 2012 Stations * Washington, DC, 1 November 1975 - unknown * Randolph AFB, (later Joint Base San Antonio), Texas, unknown -1 June 2012 Subordinate Units Squadrons The Air Force Manpower Requirements Determination Squadron, co-located at Headquarters AFMA at Randolph AFB, Texas, was activated in November 2001 and was redesignated as the 1st Manpower Requirements Squadron in December 2004. * 1st Manpower Requirements Squadron (Air Force Manpower Requirements Determination Squadron November 2001 to December 2004), Joint Base San Antonio, Texas * 2nd Manpower Requirements Squadron, NASA-Langley Research Center, Va. * 3rd Manpower Requirements Squadron, Scott AFB, Ill. * 4th Manpower Requirements Squadron, Buckley Annex, Colo. * 5th Manpower Requirements Squadron, Tinker Air Force Base, Okla. * Air Force Manpower Requirements Utilization SquadronInactivated 1 October 2003 Flights * Air Force Manpower Readiness FlightAssigned to AF Manpower Requirements Utilization Squadron until October 2003, inactivated 1 September 2004 * 6th Manpower Requirements Flight (earlier 7200th Management Engineering Squadron) Management Engineering Teams (MET) * Air Force Civil Engineering MET (later Air Force Civil Engineer MET, 2d Manpower Requirements Squadron) : NASA Langley Research Center, Virginia * Air Force Comptroller METInactivated * Air Force Data Automation MET (later Air Force Communications-Computer MET, 3d Manpower Requirements Squadron) : Scott AFB, Illinois * Air Force Engineering and Services MET * Air Force Intelligence MET * Air Force Joint Healthcare MET * Air Force Logistics MET * Air Force Maintenance MET (later 5th Manpower Requirements Squadron) : Tinker AFB, Oklahoma * Air Force Maintenance and Supply MET (later Air Force Maintenance, Supply and Munitions MET) * Air Force Medical MET (later 7th Manpower Requirements Flight) * Air Force Mission Support METConsolidated 1 November 2004 with Manpower Requirements Determination Squadron * Air Force Security Police MET * Air Force Special Staff MET (later 4th Manpower Requirements Squadron) : Buckley AFB Annex, Colorado Awards * Air Force Organizational Excellence Award * 1 December 1999 - 30 November 2011Air Force Personnel Unit Awards (accessed Oct 23, 2012) * 1 September 2003 - 31 August 2005 * 1 September 2005 - 31 December 2006 See also * List of United States Air Force Field Operating Agencies * Structure of the United States Air Force: Field Operating Agency Notes References * [http://www.dtic.mil/cgi-bin/GetTRDoc?AD=ADA398714 Major Norman, Brian S., If the Air Force Knew What it Already Knows About Management Improvement: Implications for Manpower and Quality Improvement, Air Command & Staff School Thesis, Air University, Maxwell AFB, AL (1998)] (accessed Oct 23, 2012) * Air Force Historical Research Agency AFMA Factsheet External links *Air Force Manpower Agency Web Page Manpower Agency Category:Military in Texas